A Geusy Fork In The Road
by RamaeArmelle
Summary: What would have happened between Betelgeuse and Lydia if she had spoken up more during her first real conversation with BJ in the attic? If she had noticed that there was another way out of the system she was in, would she have taken the fork in the road?
1. I Like Creepy

**Disclaimer: I give credit to all Beetlejuice characters to Tim Burton. I have taken a few lines from the movie just to start off from where I'd like the movie to change direction, but I do not own those lines at all, please don't hurt me… T – T**

Chapter One

**BPOV**

"Are you a ghost too?"

"I'm the Ghost with the most babes. You know, you look like someone I can relate to, maybe you could help me get outta here, 'cause you know, uh, this death thing is, is just too creepy."I grabbed a blister beetle as it scurried across the floor of the balcony and bit off its head. Not bad, could have used a little hot sauce…and by the looks of this babe, she probably had some to spare…No wonder they gave me this name. _Betelgeuse_. It was always on my breath. Gave up the whole hygiene thing years…well, more like centuries, ago. Apathy, what a wonderful emotion that lack of social interaction brought on… the day I got out of this hellhole, would be the day I might actually start caring about anything.

"I like creepy." Wait, what? No way. A breather that liked creepy? Maybe freedom was closer than I thought... "Really? Well if you help me 'outta here, then I could show you some real creepy. Nothin compared to that shit you call creepy out there." Oh I'd show her creepy alright…I'd scare her to the core and she would love it. "I'd rather get in." Oh me too babes, me too…wait…what? "Why? Oh, well, you probably have your reasons…"

"Living sucks." Woo-woo. Here comes another suicide train. "If you could get me out, over there, well, then maybe we could talk or somethin…but in order to do that, you hafta' say my name three times." Cue question. "What's your name?" Called it. "Well, uh, yeah, about that…I have these restrictions on me. Ghost government doesn't really like it if I talk to the living…but hey, I'm an afterworld socialite and I just wanna know what's goin' on, on the outside. I'm usually stuck in some sort of afterworld solitary confinement. There's no one to talk to."

"Really?" Oooh…she's interested… and do I hear some empathy? This is going to be a wonderful relationship…hehehe. "Yeah, I'm stuck in this cave they call a house, 24/7 until someone summons me." My options after my 125 years of servitude are over: One, stay there, two, go to heaven, three, work for the system, or four, find a breather to help get me out of the system. Preferably, I'd like to jump the system all together, but since that's not an option, I have to find a way out 'legally' and well, she was talkin' to me.

"I'd love to call you out if I knew your name." She had such a seductive voice… she could call me out all she wanted… "Here ya go." I juiced up a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled down the magic word in my best cursive, then juiced it up to her level.

"Beetlejuice?"

"Oh I haven't heard my name sound that good in a long time. You've got a beautiful voice…but I don't know your name." She sounded so much like… no. That woman died a long time ago… and she wasn't important enough for the system to Resurrect anyway. "My name is Lydia." … Lydia… but it couldn't be… its all just a coincidence. She isn't the same Lydia…she can't be. But this girl, this woman…the feeling she gave me…it was the same. But how? The system cursed us… we were never meant to find each other again…unless…a pardon? "Beetlejuice?" Oh… there she went again… if you could hear love… "What's your real name?"

"What?"

"What is your real name? That name I keep saying, it must be a nickname or something, right?"

"Will you summon me out if I tell you?"

"Of course, I promise." Promises…why did this feel like a trap? Oh right, cause the last time someone made me a promise, my love died, I died, and I was forced to do paperwork for some old lady for four centuries! But she was different. She would keep her promise… I trusted her. "Alright…it's Siegmund." I'd never told anyone my real name. But I felt as though she deserved to know it. She would be my saving grace after all. "Do you have a middle name?"

"Jakob" More secrets I'd willingly share…oh! Here it comes…

" Welcome to my world, Siegmund Jakob Beetlejuice."

Lydia… I've missed you so much.


	2. Corrupted

**Disclaimer: I give credit to all Beetlejuice characters to Tim Burton. I have taken a few lines from the movie just to start off from where I'd like the movie to change direction, but I do not own those lines at all, please don't hurt me… T – T**

**Warning: There is some slight M rated content later in the chapter. No scenes yet…but be patient, I'm waiting for my boyfriend to inspire me to write a good one ;) I shall deliver! **

"Babes, you don't know how much I love you! That dinky little doll house was way too small for the Ghost with the Most, Lydia." He said it with such a purr my legs began to feel weak. There was something about him, behind all the grime, mold and dirt that I couldn't help but be attracted to…maybe he was that prince I had wished for long ago. I never did specify what kind of prince I had wanted…maybe he was a kind of frog prince. "You're welcome Siegmund." I loved that name. It was so regal…maybe he really was a prince, with a name like that he had to be. "So…now that I'm out, I'd love to show you what real creepy looks like…"

"Lydia! Watch out! Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetle-"

"No stop!" The Maitlands? They're back? "Honey, it's Bee-"

"No! Don't say his name. It's okay."

"She trusts me." Beetlejuice pointed at me. It was true too. For some odd reason I did trust him. There was something about him that made me feel…loved? Really? Was I seriously thinking that? Yeah…I guess so. While I'm at it, I guess I'm also thinking of how I want to cuddle up against him in my bed… "Really Lydia? You do?" Beetlejuice looked me in the eye with a look that could only be described as "the puppy dog" look. Wait…he could read my mind? Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. "Is there something wrong with that Lyds?"

"Stop doing that!"

"Lydia! What is he doing to you?" Barbara was really getting on my nerves… "Me too, can I juice 'em out of here please?"

"No! Mr. and Mrs. Maitland, could you give …Beej and me some time alone please?"

"Lydia what is the meaning of this? That disgusting, perverted, old man is in this house again and you want to keep him around?"

"Yes Mrs. Maitland, I'd like to talk to him. Could you give us a few minutes?"

"Trust me Mr. and Mrs. Maitland that's all we'll need." Beetlejuice smirked. "Beetle-!"

"Mrs. Maitland!"

"Sorry Lydia. We'll be downstairs, just shout if he tries anything funny."

"Sure thing." The Maitlands went downstairs to go move some of the décor around and mess with my dad and Delia. "So what did you want to do? Missionary, On Top…or are you a Dog lover?"

"Ewww, what the hell? No! I just wanted to talk with you. I have so many questions about death and the afterlife."

"Really? I thought most breathers were afraid of dying." I sat down in an armchair and dust flew everywhere. "Not me. I'm not like most people. Delia isn't my real mom and she makes my life hell. She's so…different, but she's not my kind of different. Just like you and the Maitlands are ghosts. You're the same type of being, but you're not the same personality-wise."

"Oh…I figured there was something off between you and Delia…you guys are never really friendly with each other. I'm sorry you have to deal with her…I'd probably want to kill myself too if I had to, BUT that would ruin your life and well babes…you only live once." He looked at me again, but this time I saw deeper into his mind. I saw hidden pain being unearthed, centuries old rage surfacing in once stagnant lakes of emotion…and I could have sworn I felt loss and loneliness emanating from his thoughts. "Yeah, you do babes. You seem to have triggered some old memories…thanks."

"I'm sorry…dad's psychologist says it's good to talk about the things that are bothering you. It helps to ease the emotions." He leaned back against the wall, clutched his face in his hands and slid to the floor, growling in frustration. "Lydia…You have no idea about the things I've done or the things I've suffered through…why are you so nice to me? The Maitlands pretty much summed me up with what they said earlier." He looked honestly distraught and confused. "We're outcasts. We need to support one another."

"I don't think you could support this outcast. I'm trying to tell you, my history is darker than the Black Death itself. This is the end result of having your heart ripped out by the hands of the Pope himself. His tainted hands corrupted my soul and this is what I became.

**Author's Note: Hi everyone, I'm by no means a newbie writer, in fact I write all the time. But, I must warn you that this will by no means be updated regularly…I plan to update 1) when I finish a chapter 2) that depends on if I am inspired to write the next one and 3) the feedback I get from past chapters **

**I was so happy to see that I've already gotten Favorite-d and added to Alerts! I've never shared my work online like this before so it makes me feel really great and I hope to deliver some good works to you! Thanks for the beginner support, reviews would be lovely but I'm happy just seeing I've got some people's attention! :D **


	3. Prince of Wolves: Part I

**Disclaimer: I give credit to all Beetlejuice characters to Tim Burton. I do not own them at all, please don't hurt me… T – T**

Prince of Wolves

Part 1: BPOV

I stood up slowly and placed my hands, pale and cold on her pale, yet warm shoulders.

"I wasn't always like….this." My dark grey eyes stared into hers: brown, deep and warm. Hers narrowed in confusion.

"I don't understand." She said, lightly shaking her head. I cradled my hand against her cheek, stared into her beautiful dark irises, and showed her how I used to be.

"I wasn't at all like this…before the change."

**A/N: What do you think of it so far? Sorry about the short chapters, I really haven't found the inspiration to write more lately... although I kind of know where I want the story to go, the words just aren't coming to me! Hope you like the second part! 3 RamaeArmelle**


	4. Prince of Wolves: Part II

**Disclaimer: I give credit to all Beetlejuice characters to Tim Burton. I do not own them at all, please don't hurt me… T – T**

_Prince of Wolves_

Chapter III: Part II: LPOV

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and shook off a shiver. I was, without a doubt, no longer in Winter River. I was lying in a field of purple and white crocuses in full bloom where the grass grew long on the edge of a small<p>

wood. I sat up and in front of me was the most magnificent and beautiful castle and grounds I had ever seen. Then again, I had never actually been to a castle before. The tangy, sharp, scent of citrus was in

the air. Inhaling deeper, I swear I could smell the sweet scent of lilies of the valley and the fragrant scent of roses. The castle wasn't very high or wide, it was quaint…if you could say that about a castle. Its

cream-colored walls rose to its slate grey roof. There were five main sections: two on the ends rose like enormous pentagons to the sky, the roofs on them slate prisms, pierced by chimneys that rose from the

inside. The two parts in the middle were more box-like with flattened roofs. The center section boasted a small stone cupola, although it was the most compressed part of the whole structure. Two stone walls

encircled buffer gardens overflowing with green, leafy bushes and soft evergreens. Vines snaked over the edge, seeking new ground. A gravel driveway wove in off the main road, between the stone walls

towards the castle. Simple, black, wrought-iron gates tipped with gold fleur-de-lises created a stopping point for a messenger on horseback. Two guards dressed in simple brigandines, wielding basic

long-swords spoke briefly with the horseman before opening the gates and allowing him in.

I attempted to get up, and realized I was no longer wearing my spider-webbed black shawl and the sun was in my eyes for the first time in my life. Where was my hat and what the hell was I wearing? A long

hunter green, wool robe hung lightly on my shoulders. As I stood, the hem just barely brushed the top of my dark brown, leather ankle boots. I was wearing dead things on my feet… what the hell was going

on?

"Lydia? Where are you?" a handsome young man dressed in a simple red tunic walked towards the rose bushes near me. His dark brown hair was pulled back into a short ponytail and tied with a black ribbon.

He's so good looking. I wonder what his name is… My mind began to drift off into fantasy as he walked towards me.

"Lydia! At last I've found you. Your mother was worried sick. You know you shouldn't just run off without telling someone where you will be!" He scolded.

I wasn't really sure what was going on so I just played along. "I'm sorry. I just…wanted to get some fresh air…see the…flowers." If I was really in the middle ages, as I guessed, telling them I was looking at

spooky things like spiders or shadows would only get me burned at the stake. They never really had a soft spot for people who liked spooky things back then. Witches were innumerable to them… and

extremely flammable.

"Understandable, you've always loved the grounds haven't you? Since we were children, we used to play in the gardens and in the woods. I can't believe I could be inheriting it all." He looked over at the rose

garden sadly. "With father on his deathbed and nothing the doctors can do about his condition, I'm afraid it won't be long until he passes. I don't understand why the doctors can't help him!"

"I'm sorry." What else was I supposed to say? Congratulations on possibly inheriting the castle of your dead father?

"No need to be sorry, he knew this day would come eventually. He left us a large fortune thanks to decades of excellent trades and victorious battles. I will make sure you will have anything your heart desires

here. Once we are married, I will be forever yours as you will be forever mine."

Now things were getting kind of uncomfortable…what did he mean by 'married'? I was only seventeen for god's sake! What kind of sick world was this?

"Of course, I cannot wait for the day!" I lied. I needed to know more about what I was getting myself into...and why was I here in the first place? The thought just sprang into my head. After minutes of

observing my surroundings and interacting with who seemed to be the man in charge, I realized I did not belong here. This wasn't just a foreign land. This was a foreign time. Sixteenth century France I

guessed based on his accent, the clothing and style of the castle.

"Brother! Stop tormenting my fiancée!" An even more attractive man came out of the castle towards me. "My lady, Lydia, are you alright?" he extended a hand towards me, and I took it. He stood taller than

me; my head was only at his shoulders. His hair was brushed and tied just like his brother's into a ponytail with a black ribbon, except this older brother's was neatly braided. I looked into his eyes, and liquid

silver stared back at me. I knew him. I knew it was wrong to think what I was thinking but I couldn't resist. He was just too good looking. I thought I was lost in this Renaissance world, but here he was, flesh

and blood, staring into my heart and soul: Beetlejuice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Beetlejuice has a brother? Beetlejuice is getting married? What is this nonsense? I'm sorry if the description of the castle wasn't very good... if you wait until Chapter IV, I will include the name of the French Chateau I have decided the Beetlejuice family lives in, in my story. If you're smart, I'm sure you can narrow it down based on some very specific clues I have included in the story and some basic knowledge of the French language! That being said...**

**The First Geusy Fork in the Road Contest: Guess That French Chateau! **

**- The first reader to correctly guess the French chateau that Beetlejuice's family lives at gets a character of their own design in my story! **

**( You guess correctly, you design your character, I include him/her in Chapter IV! )**

**Love, your semi-psycho author and biggest fan of all you readers, raters and reviewers: RamaeArmelle ;)**

**_P.S: Here's a little treat to hold you over until the official Chapter IV is written and posted!_**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter IV Spoiler:<span>_

"Bee-Siegmund? What is going on? Who is that?" I was confused, but at the same time infatuated with his godly features: his face was perfect, his arms were oh so well toned and his legs...I could only

imaging what he would be capable of... My mind began to wander to forbidden thoughts. I shook my head lightly.

"Lydia, love, whatever is the matter?" his voice was to die for...or rather, to live for. I wasn't really sure I wanted to be dead just yet. There was so much to this life he was showing me. I had to remember it

all. He sent me here to figure out what exactly had happened to him to have changed him from this god-like person to what I knew would be waiting for me back home.

"Nothing." I lied, tried to cover up my anxiety. Everything would piece together eventually.

"Are you ready then? They're all just arriving, we still have some time. "

"Ready for what? Who's waiting?"

"Our wedding of course! The guests, Olivier here was supposed to bring you back to the castle to meet our relatives. You haven't fallen and hit your head have you?"

Wedding? Now? What was I getting myself into?


End file.
